1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses such as large-scale inkjet printers include one where a recording paper that has been fed out from a roll of paper (a recording medium) is printed on, cut, and discharged from a discharge port, and the recording paper is allowed to fall into a paper catcher below the discharge port. A recorded recording medium catcher disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication H7-61681 has a sheet-shaped member, one end of which is supported by a support member that can be pulled out from a leg part of a recording apparatus; the other end of the sheet-shaped member is supported by a hook of the leg part. This causes the sheet-shaped member to form a slackness that is substantially U-shaped as seen in side view.
In general, a roll of paper has a curl. The above-described recorded recording medium catcher assumes that the recorded recording medium is allowed to fall and the recorded recording medium is stacked in a state where the U-shaped curved surface of the sheet-shaped member and the orientation of the curl of the recorded recording medium have been aligned. However, the recorded recording medium that is being discharged may in some instances be long paper, and may in other instances be short paper. The case of a short recorded recording medium is more prone to rounding because of the curling of the recorded recording medium. For this reason, there is the risk of the inability for the recorded recording medium to be stacked in a desired state, such as when the recorded recording medium is stacked in a rounded state.
This problem is not limited to inkjet printers, and similarly affects a variety of recording apparatus.